


Limite.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Lo amaba, y la fuerza de ese hecho superaba cualquier lujuria que intentase manejar sus acciones.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 1





	Limite.

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo oir Adore You de Harry Styles uwu

Otorgaba una gran satisfacción que «Titty Thyphon» al fin estuviera siendo usado para una fiesta que definitivamente no iba a ser interrumpida por alguna imprudencia que finalizaría en tragedia. Mucho menos se encontrarían cadáveres que tendrían que investigar para eventualmente encarar un juicio donde sus vidas correrían riesgo. En la actualidad, lo vivido en la simulación parecía una pesadilla, mas no podía percibirse de esa forma cuando esas vivencias marcaron irreversiblemente a todos los involucrados.

Cada uno asumió sus dificultades, superándolas y continuaron con el objetivo de alcanzar el futuro que quisieran.

Sonriendo al poseer esos sentimientos burbujeando en su pecho y acercarse al punto de reunión para la festividad que se llevaría a cabo, sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Nagito, quien tenía los ojos vendados. El moreno lo guiaba a la fiesta de cumpleaños en esas condiciones para prolongar la sorpresa que le esperaba al afortunado, éste no le cuestionó el por qué Hinata lo llevaba así; su confianza no tenía limites cuando se trataba del castaño.

Estar a su lado siempre fue seguro para él.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Nagito, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, éste se sonrojó por el gesto.

—N-No, sé paciente. —respondió Hinata, agradeciendo la fresca brisa de la isla que entibiaba su caliente faz.

Komaeda sonrió de forma traviesa, captando la oportunidad de bromear con el castaño y siguió cuestionando mientras le picoteaba suavemente la espalda, e incluso sin mirar, atinaba a depositar leves besos en las orejas del más bajo por un centímetro, a sabiendas que era su punto débil, uno de tantos que él conocía.

—Ya, ya estamos aquí.

Oyó un sonido de puertas abriéndose, Hinata se colocó detrás de él, deshaciendo el nudo que afianzaba el agarre, el lazo que cubría su mirada descendió con lentitud sobre sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros con una lluvia de confeti, varías cayendo sobre él. Un enorme pastel de fresas y chocolate blanco encima de una mesa con ruedas que, el 'Cocinero Definitivo' llevaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Komaeda! —exclamaron al unísono, serpentinas brotaron de los conos de papel que sus amigos sostenían.

Koizumi no tardó en capturar la mueca de sorpresa con su cámara. Komaeda parpadeó varias veces, ¿seguía encerrado en el NWP para que le crearán realidades magnificas? El metal de su prótesis pesó más, el parche de Kuzuryuu y la presencia de Hinata, le recordaron que no era un sueño, si no la realidad. Una donde la felicidad le abría los brazos y ya no existían cadenas de una maldición disfrazada de talento. Imaginaban recibir una sonrisa o sus comunes elogios, no esperaron que gotas brotaran de sus ojos,

—¿K-Komaeda-san? —las refinadas facciones de la princesa de tiñeron de confusión.

— ¡H-Hey! —se acercó Fuyuhiko, preocupado.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué llora? —cuestionó Souda, había estado listo para tirar más tiras de colores.

— ¿Lo asustamos? —sospechó Pekoyama.

— ¡N-No llores, Nagito-chan! —Habló Ibuki con una guitarra acústica detrás de su espalda— ¡Te cantaré una bonita canción que te hará feliz!

— ¿Tan feo es el pastel que lloró? —preguntó Owari, sosteniendo su mentón con una mano— ¡Vamos, es delicioso, no te fijes en como luce! —agitó la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, ella quería ya hundir sus dientes en el pan.

— ¡Oye, el pastel no es horrible! —reclamó Hinata cruzando sus brazos, teniendo su entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal.

— ¿E-Es alérgico a algo? ¡Hey, Hinata! ¡No me dijiste nada! —acusó Hanamura, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

— ¡Si Nagito fuera alérgico, por supuesto que te diría! —replicó ofendido, la actitud del albino era algo que también le sorprendió—. No habríamos puesto nada que lo irritara, las pocas cosas dulces que le gustan están ahí. —y se encontraba orgulloso de su obra, fue sumamente minucioso hasta el punto de fastidiar a Teruteru, revisando e incluso corrigiendo sus porciones de ingredientes.

Hajime buscó que el pastel fuera lo más perfecto posible. Los sollozos del suertudo le clavaban agujas en sus articulaciones, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo y cuestionarle qué ocurría, una voz lo detuvo.

«Él está feliz, muy feliz» Izuru puntualizó en su mente, su repentina aparición lo sorprendió, pero más la declaración que sostenía.

« ¿Qué?»

«Es la primera vez en un amplio plazo de tiempo que tiene una celebración de cumpleaños. Obsérvalo a detalle.» siguió su solicitud y se percató de varios detalles; su espalda continuaba recta y, aunque sus manos tapaban gran parte de su rostro, podía apreciar sus mejillas levantadas.

—Estoy bien... —aclaró, dejo de ocultar su cara y una preciosa sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas de perla aderezadas de alegría. Hinata no le despegó la mirada—. El pastel es hermoso, sólo que estoy muy feliz, e-es como un sueño, ¡no puedo esperar por probarlo!

La nieve de la soledad y melancolía que lo sepultó en gran parte de su vida, congelando su existencia, se derretía una vez más y se deslizaba por sus mejillas, permitiéndole al fin ser la perpetua primavera que residía en su alma, compartiéndole al mundo sus flores y calidez.

— ¡Oh, no nos asustes así! —Souda hundió su mano en las hebras blanca y las sacudió.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Igual Ibuki planeaba cantarte, eh! Hizo una fantástica canción pensando en ti: «El chico de azúcar con sonrisas de lirio.» A que queda perfecto en ti, ¿no?

Los presentes parpadearon sorprendidos y se miraron entre ellos ante el título de la canción de Mioda, jurarían que todas sus ideas eran absurdas o de lo primero que se le ocurriera.

—¿T-te sie-e-entes b-b-bien, Mioda-san? —Tsumiki puso su mano en la frente de la rockera, está infló las mejillas.

— ¡Esa estructura es de otro plano existencial en tus usuales conjuros! —vociferó escandalizado, sus hámsteres se encontraban erizados y compartiendo el humor de su dueño.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ibuki también puede ser profunda y compleja! —se quejó, colocando sus manos en la cadera.

Carcajadas estallaron en la sala de música, Hinata se enternecía por el panorama, calidez burbujeaba en su pecho, era un imán de raritos, pero era feliz de que esos raritos formaran parte de su vida. Uno de ellos siendo el más importante en su corazón, todos los instantes con él eran dulces de varios sabores y que Hajime saboreaba en las noches antes de dormir, sonriendo. Ahora verlo sonreír —como en su primer encuentro—, le daba el impulso de comentarle a Mioda que Komaeda no solo tenía sonrisas de lirio, también de tulipanes, irises y de estrellas.

«Estás feliz.»

Y por supuesto que lo estaba; la sonrisa de Nagito y la de sus amigos, también sería motivo de la suya.

«Y tú también.» Nagito generaba muchas sorpresas, una de ellas era alcanzar el corazón de Kamukura rodeado de invierno ennegrecido por la amargura que la chica de uñas escarlatas y Kibougamine, implantaron, el albino la borraba.

—Aquí tienes, Komaeda-san. —La princesa le entregó un pañuelo para que sus lágrimas desaparecieran, el albino lo aceptó agradeciéndole.

—¡Bueno, es hora de comer! —Akane gritó como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar una titánica pelea, Nidai la siguió con rapidez

—¡Esperaba a que dieras la señal! ¡Toda la comida se ve muy sabrosa!

—Estoy de acuerdo. —se unió el impostor a su iniciativa de 'comer hasta que el cuerpo no aguante'.

—Vamos, o se acabaran todo. —avisó Hinata, notando que Komaeda seguía de pie sin saber qué hacer, le extendió su mano. El suertudo la tomó suavemente.

El impostor le entregó el cuchillo a Komaeda, incluso si sostenía aquello no despertaba sensaciones oscuras en el resto. Con lágrimas escapándose de nuevo y una sonrisa, el albino partió el pastel. Las mejillas empezaban a picarle a Hinata de tanto sonreír, era un dolor poco familiar pero Nagito provocaba que fuera más constante y le agradaba. Lo contempló repartiendo las rebanadas, en ningún día dejaba de priorizar al resto, suspiró teniendo en mente que era mejor ese objeto en sus manos para dividir dulzura y no tratar de cortar su vida. Mahiru indicó que sacaría una fotografía con temporizador, todos la obedecieron y se acomodaron para inmortalizar el momento, el rubor glaseando los pómulos del albino al sentir al castaño abrazarlo por detrás, aprieta los labios para no carcajearse al notar a Hajime alzándose en puntitas para aparentar más altura, esas tonterías de él las amaba. Y así, la cámara generó la primera fotografía en la que Komaeda estaba presente en compañía de sus compañeros de clase y Hinata.

[...]

— ¡Increíble! ¿Todo esto lo hizo Teruteru-kun? —La asombrada mirada del albino se deslizaba por el entorno, sobre cada mesa reposaban distintos tipos de comida

—Eh... No. —Genial, todavía ni profundizaba en el asunto y ya sentía tulipanes rojos florecer en sus mejillas.

— ¿No?

—Yo prepare la mitad de la comida. —confesó hablando con rapidez, sus dedos moviéndose inquietos encima del nudo de la corbata.

Komaeda pestañó sorprendido y recordó el «habríamos» que Hinata le pronunció a Hanamura de forma previa.

—No quería que Teruteru hiciera todo solo, pero... —explicó Hinata, sus enrojeciéndose también y rascó su nuca por lo que diría a continuación—: También quería que probaras cosas hechas por mí.

«E-Eso es romántico, ¿no?»

Inspirándose en el libro que leyeron juntos una tarde en la biblioteca —aún no lo acababan—, una chica de tobillos gordos preparando donas para el chico fantasma que la salvó de ser un pez para siempre, ella deseaba levantarle el ánimo, buscando hacerlo feliz. No paso por desaparecido el brillo que atravesó los orbes grisáceos del afortunado al leer esa parte, conmovido por ese gesto.

La idea de imitarla surgió en un instante, Hinata comprendía a la perfección a esa chica, la felicidad de la persona más importante se transformaba en prioridad.

El albino notó que en las mesas residían más de uno de sus platillos favoritos, el castaño planeó cuidadosamente cada aspecto.

Justo como...

—Gracias, Hajime-kun...—besó la mejilla de Hinata y éste se sonrojó más.

Komaeda se encaminó a la mesa de postres, el corazón de Hajime salto emocionado al ver que miraba justo los aperitivos que él preparó, agradeció mentalmente a su suerte.

—Mencionaste una vez que no te gustaban mucho las cosas dulces —alzó una ceja, extrañado ante su primera elección por más que le agradara.

— ¡Oh! Sí, eso es verdad. Sólo que al ver tan lindos pasteles, no me pude resistir —rió levemente avergonzado—. Y de alguna forma, ahora me gustan más. Quiero comer todos...

—Entiendo —uno de los síntomas que padecía Nagito por cortesía de las problemáticas en su cuerpo, era la alteración de su paladar—. Como sea, come todo lo que quieras.

«Lo hice pensando en ti, y necesitas comer más, mucho más...»

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

— ¡Oh, con ese, y ese otro, también ese luce muy bien! —el suertudo señaló con su dedo índice varios pasteles, dejándose llevar más que nada por la adorable apariencia que por sus sabores.

—Nagito...

— ¿Si? Oh... —Hinata traía en sus manos un pay de limón, el primero que Komaeda había indicado. Esta vez, el afortunado también se sonrojó.

—A-Aquí tienes... —usando la cuchara para tomar un pedacito, lo aproximó al suertudo.

Sin pensarlo, lo comió y diminutas estrellas se manifestaron. El bocado se derretía en su boca, la dulzura combinada con la acidez era exquisita. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas, sonriendo complacido. Adivinando que el albino no tendría intenciones de seguir charlando, prosiguió con otra cucharada. Verlo contento era lo que anhelaba; uno de los objetivos de Hinata era hacer a Komaeda tan feliz que se le olvidara que alguna vez le hicieron daño y trazar con oro sus heridas.

—Ahora es mi turno, Hi-Hajime-kun... —llamarlo por su nombre aún le avergonzaba un poco y le dejaba la lengua con un cosquilleo satisfactorio. Corrió a tomar una porción de tarta de chocolate e imitó su gesto, Hinata le correspondió.

Y al terminar los sabores dulces, prosiguieron con los salados. Comiendo juntos y brindándose cortos besos.

— ¿Hinata-san siempre fue así? Es más blando y cariñoso cuando se trata de Komaeda-san.

El animador le cuestionaba muchas cosas, algo normal al ser "nuevo" en el grupo, su personalidad introvertida aún era un obstáculo para acostumbrarse a los demás. El impostor que, todavía imitando a Byakuya, meditó la respuesta; dándose cuenta que esos dos siempre fueron manos rozándose tímidamente, tocándose con curiosidad y bonhomía constante.

—Al menos de lo que yo vi cuando estaba en la simulación, sí. Era usual ver a ellos dos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo —contestó—. No dudo que algo debió de haber ocurrido luego de lo que me ocurrió, pero me alegra que vuelvan a estar cómo los conocí.

—Entiendo... —eso significaba que por más obstáculos se cruzaran en el camino, su naturaleza siempre sería ser sinfonía armoniosa de afecto inquebrantable, sincero y protector, estar envueltos de confianza.

Komaeda los amaba a todos y les daba pedacitos de amabilidad cálida, pero el afortunado consentía a Hinata y lo amaba un poco más, mucho más. Dejándose sonrojar cuando Hajime suavizaba la mirada al verlo y una bonita sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una curvatura especial que sólo el albino le generaba.

Eran himno de felicidad y esperanza, que en medio de la Tragedia, cargaban una pancarta en sus espaldas que hablaban de sueños y deseos que, curiosamente, se cumplían estando juntos. Mitarai llegó a esa conclusión, lo sabía por fin, cuando Hinata susurraba unas palabras por lo bajo que Komaeda comprendió a la perfección, y ensanchó su sonrisa. Después de eso, el albino soltó una risita contenta y le acarició los labios con los suyos, sus manos sanadoras —que espantaban oscuridad y maldad— entrelazadas al igual que sus almas, un hilo carmesí que siempre los uniría y los ojos de ambos destilando amor melifluo y perenne.

Sin resistirse más, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos para empezar a formar bocetos, el chico con la apariencia de Togami se preguntó de dónde había sacado esa libreta. Siguió comiendo ya que al dibujar, Ryota se olvidaba del mundo y solo se concentraba en sus trazos. Le echó unas breves y ultimas miradas a Komaeda y Hinata, los plasmaría en alguna animación.

Parecía que el estómago de Komaeda no conocía límite, ¿un agujero negro se encontraría en su estómago? De todos modos, le agradaba notar sus mejillas un poco más redondas a comparación a cómo estaban en la simulación.

— ¡Komaeda, ahí estás! ¿Quieres un poco? —Kazuichi apareció tomando asiento junto a al aludido, su rostro compartía tonalidad con sus hebras y le ofreció al suertudo un vaso de cristal con un liquido amarillo pastel.

— ¿Eso es...?

—Después de todo, es una fiesta, tu fiesta claro, ¿nunca lo has probado? —inquirió el mafioso, Komaeda negó en un ladeo de cabeza y sintió una leve nostalgia, había tenido una conversación similar con el rubio en su mundo que creó estando en coma. El sonido de sus puños chocando surcó sus memorias.

Los chicos enfrente de él eran los reales y lo miraban con el mismo afecto que los seres que su corazón formó. Y eso prolongaba más su sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, excelente! ¡Siempre hay una primera vez! —Nagito tomó el vaso y lo examinó, repleto de curiosidad.

—Tiene poco alcohol, no vamos a darte algo como Ginebra o Vodka. —explicó Fuyuhiko.

— ¡Ah, muchas gracias!

—Traje una también para ti, Hinata. —habló el yakuza, ubicándose ahora junto al castaño.

— ¡Bien! A las tres, chocaremos nuestros vasos y lo beberemos todo de un tiro, ¿de acuerdo? —El mecánico ejecutó el conteo, y al llegar al último número, consumieron la bebida en sincronía.

— ¡Se sintió grandioso! —exclamó Komaeda, torciendo un poco la boca por el ardor en su garganta y paladar.

— ¡Será más grandioso entre más! —alentó el mecánico sirviéndole otra ronda.

—No se excedan, eh. —advirtió Fuyuhiko, a veces parecía ser el padre de esos dos.

— ¡Estaré bien, Kuzuryuu-kun! ¡Hagámoslo, Souda-kun!

— ¡Así se habla! ¡Vamos, uno, dos...! ¡Tres!

«Se va a descontrolar.»

«Sí... Entonces, deberíamos...»

«Déjalo estar, es algo que me interesaría presenciar...»

[...]

Su presentimiento se cumplió en cuestión de minutos y al tercer vaso de la bebida que le sirvió Souda, Komaeda se había unido a la danza que realizaba su grupo. Mioda colocaba la música con el equipo de sonido del salón, cantar en vivo durante bastante tiempo acababa siendo agotador y ella también quería danzar.

Cuando termina la canción, los demás aplauden aún mientras siguen bailando, Komaeda se acercaba a Hinata con un andar tembloroso, aterrizando en el pecho de su pareja, que de inmediato lo sujetaron con férrea firmeza, evitando que chocara contra el piso, el albino se reía alegremente y pegándose a él como gatito. Nagito no bebía en lo más mínimo, por lo que en consecuencia su tolerancia era muy baja, casi nula. Y Sonia al observarlos, sonrió con total satisfacción. Para ella, existían dos cosas que eran absolutamente claras e imposibles de fingir a la perfección; estar ebrio y enamorado, Nagito sin dudas demostraba ambas.

El ánimo de la fiesta aún continuaba y la melodía de «Adore you» colmó el salón, Komaeda jadeó con sorpresa, sus ojos brillaron como si resguardaran un cúmulo de estrellas y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Es nuestra canción! —exclamó, alzando los brazos y dando saltitos, entusiasmado.

—Haz dicho eso con cada canción que han puesto. —replicó, rodando los ojos y sus labios temblando un poco debido a controlar las ganas de reír. Con «I Feel It Coming», el afortunado también celebró.

— ¡Detalles, detalles! ¡Bailemos, Hajime-kun! —Hinata pestañeó sorprendido, Komaeda no le dio tiempo de responder al tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a la pista de baile de dar pasos juguetones y saltarines que se acoplaban al ritmo de la música.

Al ubicarse en el centro de la pista, el suertudo empezó a moverse frente a él de una manera que hacía dudar a Hinata si se encontraba lidiando con el Komaeda de siempre o si era otra persona completamente diferente. Lucía gracioso, risueño y bastante seductor, una mezcla extraña pero usual en él. Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes debido al alcohol, su prótesis realizaba soniditos alegres. Las luces de distintos colores del lugar, provocaban que el chico de cabellera esponjosa y blanca, se tiñera de varias tonalidades, convirtiéndose momentáneamente en un lienzo.

Se volvía azul, violeta, rojo, verde y rosa.

Y como también era usual, el albino le terminó contagiando su euforia y lo acompañó en el baile. Notó el cuerpo de Komaeda acoplarse al suyo y seguir su ritmo; cosas tan sencilla como bailar juntos —al igual que una pareja normal— lo gozaban, incluso Izuru.

[...]

Tras acabar la fiesta, Komaeda iba brincando y riendo de forma escandalosa por un amplio rato, la energía que el alcohol le proporcionó se terminó y cayó dormido a mitad del camino. Inmediatamente, Hinata lo atrapó a tiempo y como Nagito era demasiado ligero, lo cargó en su espalda y se dirigió a la cabaña del albino, éste dormitaba y murmuraba palabras ilegibles, el castaño aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Miró el rostro apacible y pulcro de Komaeda; lo hechizaba, era indiscutiblemente adorable.

El suertudo demoró diez minutos en recuperar la consciencia momentáneamente desorientado, mirando en todas direcciones para identificar su entorno, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que Hinata lo llevaba en sus espaldas.

—Hajime-kun...—susurró y el susodicho giró un poco la cabeza para sonreírle con el afecto desbordándose por sus ojos y Komaeda sintió su corazón latir y un cosquilleo deleitante pasando por sus venas, sus mejillas enrojecieron más y le sonrió de vuelta.

Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y respiró el melifluo aroma que sólo el castaño emanaba. Le daba alivio y extinguía la desesperación, le aseguraba que no ocurriría nada malo y que Hajime permanecería a su lado. Comenzó a darle pequeños y repetidos besos en la nuca, el moreno se sonrojó.

—M-Me estás haciendo cosquillas, N-Nagito. —le informó, soltando ligeras risitas, el albino prosiguió por unos minutos más y paró, ahora sólo frotaba su mejilla contra los mechones marrones ajenos.

—Ya estamos cerca. —avisó, siguiendo con su avanzar un ritmo sereno y sin prisa, Komaeda se sentía en un carrusel y empezó a tararear la sinfonía característica del juego mecánico.

La sonrisa del afortunado no desaparecía y se aferró más a Hinata, no por miedo a caerse, para nada. Más bien por temor a alejarse de él, los miedos salpicados de sepia aún rozaban su sombra y le rasguñaban las costillas, pero el albino se ahogaba en la calidez de Hajime y esos espectros se desvanecían por la luz del castaño.

Después de unos minutos más caminando, llegaron a la cabaña del albino, éste se bajó con lentitud, sus pies aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, Hinata rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Komaeda, ayudándolo en mantenerse en equilibrio. El albino sacó la llave de su cabaña y abrió la puerta, entrando con pasos tambaleantes.

El castaño lo acompañó y cerró la entrada con un sonido tenue, disfrutando de la paz y el silencio de la noche luego de una animosa fiesta, asumía que Komaeda sentiría lo mismo, el alcohol en definitiva logró que el escándalo lo aturdiera menos, pero era demasiado temprano para relajarse. La chamarra del albino cayó en el suelo en compañía de su pantalón, ambas prendas arremolinadas a sus pies, quedando sólo en bóxer y su característica playera blanca ligeramente holgada. Los acontecimientos previos transcurrieron en cámara lenta, la tela abandonando el cuerpo del afortunado, exponiendo los preciosos, tersos y níveos tramos de su piel.

Jamás creyó que esa noche acabaría en ese estado; paralizado, encandilado por completo por la vista bastante seductora de Nagito. La cautivante desnudez a medias ocasionó que gran cantidad de sensaciones ígneas invadieran su anatomía; ascendiendo y expandiéndose por medio de su sangre.

Las mejillas enrojecidas, la boca seca, la excitación ardiente reflejándose en sus ojos, inhalaba y exhalaba para controlar el impulso de sus cuerpos, Nagito era como espuma de mar y a Hinata le entusiasmaba sumergirse en él.

Sin el conocimiento de lo que le ocurría al castaño, dirigió sus pálidas manos al borde de su playera para empezar a retirarla y ese gesto fue el que iluminó a Hinata, llevándolo a atrapar una de sus muñecas, parándolo. Nagito lo miró desconcentrado y parpadeando con curiosidad, sus pómulos aún enrojecidos.

El silencio surgió entre ambos y durante esos instantes, Hajime permanecía con la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose culpable por haber padecido lo anterior; fue inevitable debido a los sentimientos sempiternos que poseía por el suertudo, pero justamente por eso, tenía límites. Lo amaba, y la fuerza de ese hecho superaba cualquier lujuria que intentase manejar sus acciones. Nunca se aprovecharía de la condición en la que se encontraba Komaeda, él le transmitía confianza y seguridad que el albino, se sentía orgulloso de darle esas sensaciones, pues Nagito también se las brindaba.

Le sonrió enternecido una vez más, posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros del suertudo y le beso la frente, acariciando de forma breve la esponjosa cabellera.

—Anda, ve a dormir. —El suertudo asintió y ahora que lo pensaba de manera detenida, el calor no era tan sofocante para retirarse la playera.

—Pero... ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? —pidió tímido, casi en un susurró que alcanzó a captar a causa de su alta audición. A Nagito aún le costaba expresar sus deseos, el hecho de que comenzara a manifestarlos poco a poco, eran lentos pero seguros avances.

—Claro. — ¿Cómo decirle 'no'? Imposible, era adicto a su compañía. Sobre todo, no se separaría de él en su cumpleaños.

— ¡Yuupi! ¡Llévame a la cama! —solicitó alegremente, alargando la «a» de la última palabra y disfrutando estar en los brazos de Hinata.

Notó la mirada grisácea del afortunado, siguiendo cada acción que efectuaba al colocarse la pijama que se encontraba en su cabaña para este tipo de situaciones, volteó a mirarlo y lo encontró sonriéndole mientras abrazaba una almohada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo... eres muy bonito y me siento muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado...

Incluso ebrio, Nagito seguía elogiándolo, algunas cosas no se alterarían nunca. La almohada que el albino antes abrazaba, se la mostró a Hajime y la agitó, indicándole que sería la que iba a usar. El castaño la tomó y percibió el calor del suertudo, volvió a ruborizarse al entender porqué la abrazaba. No sería un rasgo problemático, pues su calidez le era sumamente confortable.

Y estar acostados con solo la luz proveniente de la luna y el lejano sonido de las olas deslizándose sobre la arena, Komaeda pensó entonces que había valido la pena vivir tantos años en aquella pequeña oscuridad perturbante con la que su agriodulce suerte le empapó, tantos años en la incertidumbre de la vida, simplemente para vivir aquel instante.

Sostuvo la mano de Hinata antes de dormir y el contrario le devolvió el gesto, ese momento era luz para ambos. Solo que desde ese día, las paletas de cerveza serían lo más cercano a alcohol que consumiría Komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esta era la sorpresa y el "Limite" que sustituyo al "Limite" original pero que ya vieron el el día 6 de la Week <3 La idea la tenía también desde hace mucho tiempo(la primer canción que habia pensado para este fic era la de Marron 5 - What Lovers Do ), y la quería hacer realmente, porque... EL CONSENTIMIENTO ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, APRENDAN DE HINATA. Coger a tu pareja mientras está ebrio/a, NO ES BONITO. Además de esto, está historia fue un antidoto también para mí uwu <3 
> 
> Ko además de novio merece amigos y todo está perfectamente construido para ello. Gracias Kodaka QuQ
> 
> También la clase 77 merecía pasarla bien en al menos una fiesta ay, ¿y qué mejor que la de Ko? :"D
> 
> Tenía planeado hacer muchas cosas en el mes, pero la week me tomó mucho tiempo, pero valió la pena ya que la disfrutaron y su felicidad es mucho! Y esas cosas vendran, entre esas más vicios, revivir fics y, porque es necesario para que el fandom sea un lugar mejor,


End file.
